User blog:SforHope/The New Batman Adventures - Do and Do Not... Yet
Since this wiki doesn't have Forums enabled, I guess this information will have to sit here. And by "this" information, I mean the general rules when it comes to The New Batman Adventures content. While I've decided that this wiki needs to include content from TNBA, it was not always the intended purpose of the wiki. The founder and previous admin of the wiki intended for this to be exclusively about Batman: The Animated Series. While I respect that position, I also believe there is space for TNBA in the wiki, but perhaps not as detailed as our BTAS content. In other words, this wiki will feature content from TNBA, but not to the same extent as BTAS. After the home page poll I made at the start of 2017, it was clear that the community wanted TNBA content on this wiki. Because that was not the original intention of this wiki, the best solution is to include information about TNBA, but restricted to certain limits. And these are some of the rules for what content is ok to include and what other content we don't require... yet or at all: * Episodes: Yes :* This is the main TNBA content that will be featured on this wiki. That said, the TNBA episodes don't need to be as detailed as the BTAS episodes. For this reason, the episode pages for TNBA will not feature the Tab template. This means that the TNBA episodes won't feature complete galleries, dialogues, credits and music pages. All that information can be included in the main episode page, without going into much detail. A gallery should only feature important shots (character shots and special scenes). The dialogue should be restricted to a few important quotes and the rest should only be included if absolutely noteworthy (notes, trivia, music). * Characters: Not Yet :* Because of the different nature in animation, design and in some cases, history, the TNBA characters should not be considered as the same characters from BTAS. Therefore, all the information about Batman, Catwoman and other characters that have appeared in both shows, should not be included in the main pages that already exist. The Batman page is going to feature information only about BTAS and the BTAS movies. :* Eventually and once the TNBA episodes are completed, we might consider giving only the main TNBA character their own page, as to keep both continuities separated. This means that one-episode characters will not get a page, unless they are adaptations of existing characters from the DC Universe. (Creeper, Firefly, etc) :* Information related to TNBA vehicles (Batmobile), items (Batsuit) and locations (Wayne Manor) can be included in the main articles under a new section. * Voice Actors: Conditioned :* While not many actors were changed from the main cast, there were several guest actors in TNBA, who provided voices for many incidental or one-episode characters. New pages will be created only for those actors who played a major character in the series. Actors who voiced "Security Guard" or "Johnny", will not get a page. * Other releases (movies, comics, games, merch, etc): Not Yet :* While this wiki might someday include that content, this is still not the time. The main episode pages, as well as the videogame, comic book and merch sections for BTAS are still incomplete. They need to be 100% completed before we can actually start including TNBA content that is outside of the main series. Until that content is included, we won't create pages for other releases about TNBA. I'm guessing this will cover all the details required. Since I'm most likely to do the job anyways, this might also help me as a reminder. Any questions? Leave them down and we'll discuss more about it. Category:Blog posts